indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
John Cage
John Milton Cage (Los Angeles, 5 september 1912 - New York, 12 augustus 1992) was een Amerikaans avant-gardecomponist; hij was een van de grootste vernieuwers van de klassieke muziek uit de 20e eeuw. Hij was voor de Tweede Wereldoorlog bekend door zijn Oosters getinte muziekwerken.Na 1950 kwam hij met de radicale toepassing van het toevalselement in zijn muziek. Biografie Cage werd geboren in Los Angeles, in een van oudsher streng christelijke familie, maar als zoon van een excentrieke vader. Hij hield zich echter niet, zoals veel andere componisten, al vroeg intensief bezig met muziek, maar had andere, zij het vage, ambities. Op school toonde hij zich een goede, maar uiterst dwarse leerling. In het tweede jaar van zijn studie brak hij ze af om naar Europa te gaan, waar hij 18 maanden bleef. In 1931 kwam hij terug in de VS, waar hij compositieles nam bij Henry Cowell en Arnold Schönberg, die hij naar eigen zeggen verafgoodde. Schönberg over Cage: "U bent geen componist maar eerder een uitvinder". Toch brak Cage, die behoorlijk anti-autoritair was aangelegd, na twee jaar zijn studie bij Schönberg af. Hij ging toen experimentele composities schrijven waarin niet melodie en harmonie, maar klankkleur en ritme de belangrijkste pijlers waren. Hij borduurde in zekere zin voort, waarschijnlijk goeddeels onbewust, op het werk van Anton Webern, maar nog veel meer op Erik Satie, die toen volkomen onbelangrijk gevonden werd maar tot Cage' favorieten behoorde. Ook de etnische invloeden, hetzij direct, hetzij indirect door de invloed van zijn leermeester Cowell, zijn duidelijk te horen. In First Construction (In Metal) (1939) worden allerlei metalen voorwerpen als muziekinstrument gebruikt, en in Sonatas and Interludes for Prepared Piano (1946-1948) werden allerlei voorwerpen tussen de snaren van de piano worden bevestigd om verschillende percussieve geluiden te produceren. Werk Zijn grootste doorbraak kwam rond 1950: Hij ontdekte het Chinese Boek van de I Ching, dat 64 diagrammen met hexagrammen bevat. Dit gebruikte hij om at random het materiaal voor zijn composities te bepalen, waarover hij niets te zeggen meende te hebben. Een vroeg en duidelijk voorbeeld is Music of Changes 1 uit 1951 voor piano solo. Het jaar daarop schreef hij 4′33″, een werk waarin de uitvoerende gedurende de gegeven tijd zelfs helemaal niets hoeft te doen. Het hele stuk bestaat uit toevallig aanwezige niet geregisseerde omgevingsgeluiden. Cage' filosofie werd geluiden die van buitenaf komen niet alleen te aanvaarden, maar ook als muziek op te nemen. Vanaf dat moment bezat hij onder avant-gardecomponisten een gerespecteerde status, zeker toen hij zijn ideeën over muziek ook in Europa, dat op dat moment nog in de ban was van het serialisme, ging verkondigen. Tussen 1939 en 1952 componeerde hij vijf composities die hij Imaginary landscapes noemde en die tot de eerste live-elektronische muziekcomposities gerekend worden. In compositie nr 4 wendde hij 12 radio's aan zodat door allerlei onbepaalde factoren (of "indeterminacy") en toeval de componist de controle over hoe de muziek uiteindelijk gaat klinken voor een deel verliest. Cage heeft hiermee het muzikale concept en ons besef over muziek radicaal veranderd. Latere belangrijke werken waren het Pianoconcert (1958), waar hij een grote klankverscheidenheid met een grote vrijheid van uitvoering combineert, de Cheap Imitations (1969), waarin hij bewust bekende gecanoniseerde werken overneemt met hier en daar een ander nootje en de Hymns and Variations (1979), voor het tweehonderdjarig jubileum van de Amerikaanse grondwet geschreven, waarin hij door met toevalsmanipulaties steeds andere noten weg te halen de indruk van steeds een heel nieuw stuk weet te wekken. Eén van zijn laatste werken 'Ten' schreef hij speciaal voor het Nederlandse Ives Ensemble. Christian Wolff was voor enige tijd leerling van John Cage. Sonic Youth speelde in 2000 vier van zijn composities op hun cd Goodbye, 20th Century, een hommage aan moderne klassieke componisten uit de 20e eeuw, John Cage, Yoko Ono, Steve Reich en Christian Wolff. Diversen Cage was homoseksueel, was nauw bevriend met de choreograaf Merce Cunningham, en hing het zenboeddhisme - "Ik ben boeddhist, maar in New York" - en het anarchisme aan. Zie ook *Categorie:Compositie van Cage *Aleatorische muziek *Muzikale handtekening *Prepared piano Externe links *Biografie John Cage *Informatie over John Cage *De Europera's van John Cage *John Cage-compendium, opgesteld door gespecialiseerde musicologen Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Anarchist Categorie:Minimal music